Talk:Harley Quinn and the Suicide Squad April Fool's Special Vol 1 1
How much is real? I just read this today (I'm behind in my comics), and the way it is presented, it is questionable if pages 3-25 really happened. It could all be Harley's hallucination. Or maybe just some of it is hallucination, and some happened. Has any of this been clarified in the months since this comic came out? Shadzane �� (talk) 02:17, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :I read this when it came out, so I don't remember the exact details, but I believe that everything that was drawn by Lee was "real" while the art done by Galloway was the hallucination. - S.S. (talk) 02:51, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::That doesn't work. The Justice League apprehends Harley (in Lee-drawn pages) for things she did in Galloway-drawn pages. Shadzane �� (talk) 05:24, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :::But wasn't like the "real world" drawn by Lee? IIRC, by the end, Harley was in some kind of machine and it was all operated by Waller and the Squad. This was real and it was Lee's art, making most of the issue part of Harley's dream... I'm gonna have to look it up again and come back later with an update. - S.S. (talk) 06:35, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::The pages that may be a dream are 5-25 (not 3-25 like I said earlier), and here's how they break down: ::::Part 1 (Pages 5-11, mostly by Lee but last page by Galloway): Harley tries to provide therapy to Man-Bat, while he is on a rampage. it does not go well. Harley winds up running from the cops while suffering from brain trauma, and passes out just as she is rescued by a mysterious stranger (probably Amanda Waller). ::::Part 2 (Pages 12-20, art by Galloway): Harley wakes up to find she has been given a psychiatry office and a client list of super-villains. Initially she tries to help her clients (as a therapy group called Evil Anonymous), but eventually she gives in to her worse nature and betrays them, planning on using the secrets she learned in talk therapy to imprison them all and loot their secret headquarters. But right after she incapacitates the entire group with Scarecrow's fear gas... ::::Part 3 (pages 21-25, art by Lee): .. the Justice League shows up (they had been investigating rumors of Evil Anonymous, thinking it was a new super-villain group), and apprehends Harley. ::::And I see four possibilities of how it may work: ::::I: All three parts are Harley's hallucination while under the influence of Waller's machine. ::::II: Part 1 happened, and parts 2 & 3 are hallucination (exacerbated by head trauma). ::::III: Part 1 happened, part 2 didn't, part 3 sort of happened but not exactly how Harley remembers it -- the Justice League did capture her, but because of the Man-Bat incident, not because of Evil Anonymous. ::::IV: It all happened, and Waller's machine was just making Harley re-live it. ::::I vote for II, I think it makes the most sense. But was any of this clarified later? Shadzane �� (talk) 05:21, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::I haven't been reading any Suicide Squad, so I can't tell. I also read the thing again, and if I got to stick with one of your deductions, I would choose 1 and 4. Of course, the story says "Continued in SQ #1", so maybe wait until that one is released to make any call?. - S.S. (talk) 05:40, July 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Heh, I didn't realize SQ #1 wasn't released yet! This comic is from April, so i figured the continuation was out and I just hadn't read it... Shadzane �� (talk) 06:00, July 30, 2016 (UTC)